Memories
by Seph.Miguel
Summary: With Cloud more depressed than ever, Tifa tries to help him overcome his crisis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - Memories

Nibelheim

This episode occured during the short stay at Nibelheim by Cloud and Co. during their chase for Sephiroth.

Tifa enters the local cafe, and seeing Cloud sitting next to the bar, she joins him in having a drink:

-Hi Cloud! -Says Tifa

-Hey... -Answers Cloud. -Why are you so down?

-I just... visiting this place brings back so many memories... It seems it was so long ago we were kids and sat here... thinking about the future...

-Yeah... Just now I was at my old house... Seeing my piano reminds me of so much...

There was a long pause afterwards, only interrupted when Tifa remembers:

-Hey! Why don't we go visit Mount Nibel tonight? I heard there's going to be shooting stars tonight.

-I'm not really in the mood...

-C'mon! It'll be fun!

-Uh...OK...

-Great! Meet me at nine front of Shinra Manor. It'll be just the two of us.

Having said this, Tifa leaves the bar.

Cloud was confused. he just couldn't understand why Tifa had a sudden interest in him. Nevertheless, he showed up at 9 o'clock in front of Shinra Manor.

Tifa arrived in a dress he had never seen before.

Do you like it? - asks Tifa - I bought it this morning at my aunt's clothes shop.

Cloud was speechless: he had never seen Tifa in such a revealing outfit. It was a black blouse, with a big neckline exposing a big part of her bosom. Also, she had a small mini-skirt, showing most of her beatiful, long legs.

It was hard for Cloud to come up with an answer after seeing such an amazing sight. All that came out of his mouth was a slow "yeah...".

Tifa grabbed Cloud by the hand and dragged him up the pass to the top of Mount Nibel.

Don't Worry - Tifa said - I used to be a field guide here. I know these roads and all the shortcups like the back of my hand.

END OF CHAPTER I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Mt. Nibel

As soon as the young couple had reached the peak of Mount Nibel, Tifa opened her bag and took out a medium sized whit towel. Cloud hadnt noticed the bag as he was too concentrated trying to ignore Tifa's bold dress.  
Tifa asked Cloud to sit on the towel she had placed. Cloud obeyed immediatly. She then took two bowls of ramen and handed one to Cloud. Cloud wasent very hungry, but he accepted Tifa's offer without response.

Both started eating while the stars started falling. They were amazed by the beauty of the natural phenonemon.

Only when The last star fell did Tifa speak:

-Sitting here next to you makes me remember all the troubles we've been through. You are really the only person I can count on. And that is why it hurts me when I see you so sad and distant as you have been the last few days.  
I'm sorry, it never was my intention to hurt anyone... - answers Cloud- I just feel horrible for what is happening. I feel I had a part in the corruption of our planet. Our visit to Cosmo Canyon opened my eyes.

-But Cloud - said Tifa - you shouldn't be thinking about that all the time. You should pay some attention to other needs as well...

Tifa gets a bit closer to Cloud... a bit closer... a bit closer... until they are so close they touch each other.  
Cloud cannot help being confused "Just what does Tifa have in mind?" Thinks Cloud.

Tifa holds Cloud's right hand and places it on her left boob. He started having some restraint in staying with her there.

-Let ME help you -Says Tifa.

Tifa starts unbuttoning her blouse revealing a tender pair of breasts. Cloud just had to stare at them. They were so perfect: no marks, no scars, nothing. Cloud wondered for a second why she wasn't wearing a bra. He didnt ask. His mind was so concectrated in that pair, he forgot everything else.

Tifa knew what was happening in Cloud's mind. She started aiming to his trousers. She needed to see how his genitalia was.  
Cloud let her open his trousers without a word. He had been ogling her ever since he had rescued her from Don Corneo's Mansion back in the Midgar Slums.

Tifa was astonished by the sight of Cloud's penis. Never before had she seen such a big, perfect penis so great and handsome, Tifa started drolling at its sight. She quickly grabbed it, and failing to resist, started licking the penis. Cloud once again didnt say a word, so excited was he with Tifa's licking.

Cloud soon had a full boner. He was starting to get tense. He screamed: Tifa! I cant hold it much longer! I have to put it inside you!

Tifa aswered, quite happy with Cloud's decision. "Alright, I understand".

Tifa undressed her skirt and reveiled a white undie with a little pink bow which she took off. Cloud had never seen a real pussy in his life. However, he didnt have much time to think about it.

Cloud quickly inserted his penis in Tifa's vagina, and, with a few extra thrusts, her vagina was filled with his semen.

Both gazed at the filled vagina, and then, looked at each other. They joined their lips, and kissed.

End of Chapter II 


End file.
